Perfect
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Everyone has to stand up to their parents at least once in their lives, and Yami gets his chance.


Perfect 

Anthy: an ancient Egypt fic!

Anshi: Yes…it is…

Anthy: Okay peoples…

BPP: Sesh is our name for Yami's father.

Anshi: We *hate* him with a passion.

ALL: YES!!!!!!!!

BPP: Kinta is property of herself.

Anshi: "Perfect" is property of Simple Plan

@@@

Perfect

Hey dad look at me

It was either the blazing sun or the sudden ripple of energy that woke Yami that morning. Bastet and Kinta were casting spells again. But that had little importance on Yami this morning. There was going to be a face off between him and his father. 

And what a day this was going to be. 

_Think back and talk to me_

Yami walked down the hallway, sandals making little noise on the stone floor and his cape gliding softly behind him. Kinta with her sight and Bastet with her guardian dragon followed him silently and out of his sight. 

_Did I grow up according to the plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

The young pharaoh-to-be pushed open the heavy wooden doors and stepped into his father's throne room. To both of their knowledge, they were the only ones there. Kinta and Bastet watched from a distance. 

_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

"What are you doing here Atem? Get out of my sight." Sesh's voice echoed off the walls and in Yami's head. 

"No." 

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud_

Yami could feel his heart begin to race. He had defied his father before, but never verbally. Sesh's cold eyes glared down at him and Yami could feel himself tense. But this was one time that he wouldn't back down. 

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

"I have waited for this day, when the weakling would try to show some backbone." 

Yami's hands curled into fists. He had to control his rage and his fury towards his father. He couldn't show him weakness. He had to prove that he was strong. 

_I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me_

"Heh…Father, did I grow up according to your plans?" Yami asked, a bit of sarcasm slipping into his voice. He made sure that Sesh noticed it. 

_'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever_

"No. You're a weak child and you can never equal the grandness of this empire." 

_I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect_

Yami's eyes darkened. Oh Ra how he hated his father. Pure intense hatred. 

_Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back_

"Well…I'm sorry father." 

_I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect_

"Why are you apologizing to me? I don't need you to rule this empire, just to rule the world." 

"I can't be perfect."

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?_

Yami felt a pain growing in his heart as he said that. But it was too true. There was no way in Sesh's eyes that he could be remotely perfect. This man, this mad man, used to be his hero, the one he looked up to. The one he wanted to be like. 

But not now. 

No. Yami hated this man. 

_All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

"No Atem. You can never be perfect." 

Those words stabbed Yami over and over again as they echoed in his ears. He bowed his head, trying to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. 

_And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud_

"I…I tried hard to make you proud…" Yami said, silence surrounding him. 

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

The cold glare of Sesh pierced his son's soul and made his stop for a moment. This was not a time to be weak. No. Not now. 

_'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry_

"And…I know that you think I'm weak…" 

_I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back_

"But I try so hard to just get some sort of compliment out of you! And you brush me away like I'm not…not even your son!" Yami's head snapped up and his red-violet eyes met his father's glare. 

_I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect_

Sesh stood up, holding his "sceptor of Ra" (a gold sceptor with a big diamond on the top, roughly the size of the Sennen Rod) in his right hand. 

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

He walked up to Yami, the silence and tension in the room almost too much for the pharaoh-to-be as she glared up into his father's eyes. His rage was dwindling, and he was more like a shell than a human. 

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

Pain exploded on the side of Yami's head. He cried out briefly and staggered. Blood dripped down the side of his face. He turned and watched his father walk through the two large wooden doors. 

_Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard_

"Damn you and your kaa Sesh! Damn you all to Ammit!" Yami shouted.

_Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

He opened his eyes to find himself on his bed with a bandage wrapped around his head. Bastet sat on a small chair next to him, her hand on his. Her blind eyes stared down at him, smiling. 

_'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever_

"Wha…what happened?" Yami asked, eyes focusing now on his sister, Kinta, standing with a bloody dagger in her hand.

_I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect_

"You're pharaoh now. Bastet's your queen." Kinta said, masking her hate for him. 

_Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back_

"Damnit." Yami whispered. 

Bastet looked at Kinta, and the two of them laughed. Yami closed his eyes. His head pounded. Damn Sesh to Ammit. He deserved to be eaten. 

_I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect_

"Kinta, the future is not going to be good." Bastet said, turning back to her pharaoh. 

"What do you mean? The future hasn't happened yet." 

_I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect_

"Sheta will be killed, I will be taken home, you will know of the Queen of Thieves, and all will become darkness." 

"Is there anything good in the future?" Kinta asked, putting her hand on Bastet's shoulder. 

_I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect_

"Yes. In another life, in a strange city. We…might all run into each other once again. I can't see if you and I will meet again, but I can hope." 

_Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back_

Kinta and Bastet laughed. The world was a strange place.

_I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect_

And the future would be stranger.

@@@

Anthy: Mew. 


End file.
